


「奥利弗伍德x珀西」劣根性与做爱后的动物感伤

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *短*不想正经开车的糊脸车尾气*R？*前篇Salad Days
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 3





	「奥利弗伍德x珀西」劣根性与做爱后的动物感伤

他被推入欲望的深渊，诱出他心中魔鬼的对象有想象中细窄的腰身，每一分肌理都在呼唤着等候被粗暴对待，等待被他揉捏在掌心，制造出红痕，撞击得颤动战栗。  
珀西·韦斯莱衣衫不整地躺在他身下，这简直像一种酷刑，奥利弗·伍德不得不时刻照看自已狂热情绪的阀门是否安全地保持拧紧的状态。他熟悉自己遇到某些特殊事件时失去控制的感觉，魁地奇算一件，现在珀西·韦斯莱算一件。他可以挫败对手的计谋、折磨他们的灵魂，但他不能弄伤他的爱人，而他的理智在身下人体的扭动和喘息中摇摇欲坠，潜意识中的非良性意念蚕食着他的神经，情欲夹带的破坏欲和占有欲偷偷拧松自制力的阀门，让干净整洁的男生代表打上奥利弗·伍德的印记，让他的瞳孔倒映着他，感受喉结在手掌下滑动，心脏隔着皮肉剧烈跳动，在皮肤上留下青紫的痕迹，逼他发出可怜的呻吟。  
弄乱他，不顾他微妙的反抗，夺走带给他清晰视野的眼镜，制住他细细的手腕，压在姜红卷发的两侧，看他眼角溢出泪水，耳根涨得发红。  
按住他，压进床垫，承受所有关在心底的黑暗欲念，直到他求饶，分开的双腿无力并拢，前端挺立却射不出精液，柔嫩的大腿内侧被摩擦得热辣疼痛，紧闭的缝隙被操出奥利弗·伍德性器的形状，他给他的爱意和体液均不允许他漏出。  
珀西·韦斯莱眼中模糊的怯意只会转化他的理性至疯狂，换来更凶猛的攻击，夺取呼吸的热吻，折至胸前的双腿，以及被迫目睹性器插入身体的全过程，单薄的胸膛被玩弄，乳尖被掐至红肿，喉间只能发出嘶哑的呜咽，毕生所学逃不过直白的力量压制，珀西·韦斯莱像被揉烂的羊皮纸，全数浸没在奥利弗·伍德的汗水里，无法恢复最初的平整，身体留下灭顶快感的记忆，灵魂在起伏中寻得同频的共振。  
做爱对有些人来说像一个公式，将老二套进去，得到快感，但你问他们为什么这么做，他们不懂。动物在做爱后都会感伤*，那些人在爱的进程上只走了一半，他们得到了大脑多巴胺的奖励机制，却在消退以后因另一部分的缺失品尝到虚无。  
当欲念喷薄而出、混乱幻象尽散，奥利弗·伍德想到了搁在桌上的煤油灯、竖在墨水瓶中的羽毛笔、手边的热茶，关于爱与幸福的假设。  
而珀西·韦斯莱得到一个散架的身体和灵魂的靠岸。

END

*拉丁谚语，Post coïtum animal triste


End file.
